hipnotizame
by flor de invierno
Summary: [song fic] es el primero que escribo, espero que les guste, es super corto asi que mejor entren y leanlo... [RWHRG]


Bueno gente este es el primer song fic que escribo y espero que les guste…

La canción es hipnotízame de fobia verán que ando súper original para ponerle nombre a la historia jajajaja

Ando súper triste porque ya están vendiendo el 7° libro y yo 1 no se ingles, me demorare mas traduciendo que esperando el libro en español, y segundo en mi city aun no esta porque todo pasa en santiasco !! en fin enojada y triste por eso…

Ahora si ya les dejo el song fic pa que no se aburran o eso espero :S

* * *

**Hipnotízame **

Ron se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del castillo, se había arrancado de Harry y sus admiradoras producto del Quidditch, necesitaba estar solo y pensar un poco¿en que o en quien? En la única persona que le robaba sus pensamientos, dueña de sus frustraciones, de su corazón, para que negarlo esa muchacha de cabellos castaños lo traía loco por vario tiempo y aunque intentaba olvidarla, ignorarla, convencerse de que no la quería, le era imposible, basta escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos, jugar con su pluma, verla leer para que se diera cuenta que olvidarla era un imposible.

Salio hasta los escalones y una vez que los bajo se sentó en uno de ellos, desde ahí podía observar el lago que estaba iluminado por la luna llena que dejaba bajo ella todo muy claro, lastima que para Ron no tuviese ese efecto, mientras mas miraba la luna mas impotencia le daba por no poder compartir con ella las simples cosas que nos regala la vida…

Cerro sus ojos para dejar de pensar, pero sus ojos su piel no se borraba de su mente, los volvió a abrir y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos… hace tantos días que ya no dormía como antes, Harry ya lo había visto y en mas de alguna oportunidad lo había ayudado para que faltara a clases y pudiera dormir, lo que el no sabia era que no podía ni quería hacerlo, su castaña también se había apoderado de sus sueños y no le molestaba pero cuando despertaba y veía que todo era mentira la frustración se apoderaba de el, es como si otra persona tomase y moldease su vida y el solo se dedicaba a estar.

- POR MERLIN YA NO AGUANTO MAS!!- grito Ron en desesperación, necesitaba besarla, sentirla, poder rozar su piel sin tener que pedir disculpas, necesitaba que fuera mucho mas que su amiga, deseaba poder amar a alguien y no se imaginaba a nadie mas que ella para poder entregar todo lo que su corazón podía llegar a guardar… ya no importaba nada solo la quería a ella.

Hay días en los que odiaba haberse burlado de ella, así ella no hubiese llorado y no la habría pillado el troll, ni Harry ni yo la hubiésemos buscado y nunca hubiese sido su amigo, pero luego recordaba todos los momentos juntos, todas sus batallas, acertijos, problemas que habían pasado los tres… los tres¿quien era el para separar el trío? Ella se alejaría o tal vez el mismo se alejaría si le confesara que la ama que se muere por ella, estaba seguro que Hermione jamás se fijaría en alguien como el, un pobre inmaduro y tonto pelirrojo, no era digno para ella… ella se merecía lo mejor y el estaba lejos de poder serlo.

- prefiero ser tu amigo a perderte por completo- dijo en un susurro y con tono de resignación.

Sabrás que te quiero, si lo sabes pero desconoces los motivos o que mis sentimientos no son solo llevados por una gran amistad, seré el mejor "actor" como escuche alguna vez del mundo pero es la única forma para no perderte…

Se sumió en sus pensamientos largo rato, en completo silencio

Desde la biblioteca Hermione miro por la ventana y descubrió a su pelirrojo amigo solo y con una cara demasiado nostálgica para ser Ron, decidió ir a ver que pasaba con el, hace mucho que lo había visto mas triste y un tanto alejado, estaba tan preocupada por el pero no encontraba la forma de acercarse sin que se arrancara y sinceramente eso le dolía mucho no recordaba si habían tenido una pelea o que le hubiese dicho algo que a el le molestara…

Extrañaba tanto poder caminar a su lado, ver sus ojos azules, su sonrisa… cuando el comenzó a alejarse no le molestaba tanto, ya que eso le ayudaba a ella para sacárselo del corazón y de sus pensamientos, el único problema es que con el paso del tiempo solo había conseguido ocupar un lugar mas importante que cualquier persona, Ron ya no era solo su amigo ahora para ella era su primer amor, el tantas veces llamado imposible.

Una vez que llego a su destino vio que la mirada de el estaba perdida en el reflejo del lago, así que no noto que ella estaba en la cima de la escalera. Hermione no podía moverse, se había quedado mirándolo en silencio, con un poco de nostalgia, Ron jamás seria para ella, el no tenia ojos para ver a la traga libros de su amiga… amiga que horrible puede llegar a sonar esa palabra al salir de tu boca o de la mía.

Ambos estaban pensando en sus imposibles cuando Ron comienza a tararear la melodía de una canción, ella lo mira atenta jamás había escuchado a ron cantar y parece que esta seria la primera vez…

_Pude cerrar los ojos mas no pude dejar de verte_

_Y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar_

_Puedo callar las voces mas no puedo dejar de oírte,_

_Puedo dejar de ser pero no puedo dejar de estar._

_Bezam…_

- que lindo – se le escapo de los labios a Hermione que mantenía una sonrisa muy coqueta.

Logro que ron parara de cantar inmediatamente y se dio vuelta lentamente para confirmar que la voz que tan bien conocía provenía de un lugar cercano a el.

- desde hace cuanto estas aquí?- pregunto Ron temiendo que estuviese hace mucho rato, aunque no dejaría de parecerle raro ese hecho.

- mmm… desde hace unos segundos antes de que comenzaras a cantar- le dijo mirándolo y comenzando a bajar para sentarse a su lado.

- veo que Ginny mentía... cantas muy bien. De quien es la canción?

- no lo recuerdo – Ron estaba un poco rojo y cuando sintió como ella se sentaba a su lado sus latidos aumentaron.

- Ronald Weasley no me mientas, pueden ser grupos mágicos pero me gustaría que …

- Es mugle

- En serio?

- Si

- Vaya, eso no lo esperaba, no conozco la canción, pero es muy linda… como es que…?

- La conozco? Bueno mi padre tiene una radio mugle y ahí la escuche – Ron se había calmado intentaba mantener una conversación civilizada con su "amiga", después de todo no quería que perdieran la relación que ya sostenían.

- La verdad iba a preguntar como es que la conoces

- Aaa, eso, mmm… digamos que me identifica mucho esta canción, recuerdo mucho a alguien muy especial para mi.- cuando dijo esto la miro, en cierta forma quería descubrir si a ella le importaba lo que le estaba diciendo.

Hermione guardo silencio y miro hacia el lago, las palabras le rebotaban en la cabeza "alguien muy especial para mi", por eso Ron ya no la buscaba y se alejaba, el estaba enamorado y seguramente debe ser mata pasiones estar todo el día con una mujer, te espanta las moscas, como alguna de las amigas de Harry le dijo alguna vez.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y se dio cuenta que no podía darle el placer a Ron de verla llorar, no así, no de esa forma, como le decía su madre "siempre digna Hermione"…

Mientras ella estaba en sus pensamientos ron había comenzado a cantar nuevamente y cuando la castaña se dio cuenta él canta una parte que no la había escuchado porque lo había interrumpido

_Bésame, hipnotízame_

_Ya no me importa más_

_Róbame el alma hechizame._

_-_eh… yo mejor vuelvo a la sala común.- su voz estaba un tanto temblorosa.

Sabia que no podría pasar un minuto mas soportando eso, Ron estaba enamorado y ya no podía hacer nada, lo quería ver feliz, pero esto la estaba destrozando a ella.

-por favor, no te vayas acompáñame

Tomo su mano y la llevo a la orilla del lago la miro a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, Ron era muy cruel pensaba ella, pero no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, que con el resplandor de la luna se lograba observar un brillo especial.

_Puedo calmar mi mente_

_Más no puedo calmar mi sangre,_

_Y puedo ser sincero_

_Sin dejar de mentir._

_Puedo quedarme cerca,_

_Más no puedo dejar de oírte_

_Puedo cambiar mi vida,_

_Más no puedo cambiarme a mí._

_Besame, hipnotízame,_

_Ya no me importa más,_

_Róbame el alma hechizame._

-Ron...- Hermione intento hablar, pero no pudo, no lograba entender nada, acaso ron estaba… no es imposible se repetía, no me puede estar cantando a mi, es imposible.

Pero el pelirrojo interrumpió sus pensamientos con un acercamiento muy peligroso a su oído, logrando que ella se pusiera aun más nerviosa si era posible.

-hipnotízame.- de su voz salio como un susurro, parecía que estaba en transe se dejaba llevar por su perfume por su delicado pelo, por sus perfectas facciones que la luna resaltaba.

-¿Qué? .- Hermione ya estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior tanto por su nerviosismo como por las sensaciones que le provocaba tener a Ron cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, su respiración no pasa desapercibida ya que había comenzado a respirar entrecortadamente desde el momento en que la miro a los ojos.

-Con la pregunta de su castaña n/a: se han dado cuenta lo posesivos que son los hombres XD

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se giro para mirar al lago soltando una de las manos de ella que a esa altura ya tenían tomadas, sin haberse dado cuenta

-la canción se llama hipnotízame, es de fobia.

Ella se dio cuenta del cambio de Ron, pero también descubrió que el no estaba jugando, porque su cara lejos de mostrar una sonrisa, estaba llena de frustraciones… yo y mi bocota se dijo, lo único que tenia que hacer era quedarme callada. Lo miro y con los deseos en la piel y sabiendo que era ahora o nunca se acerco y volvió a tomar su mano parándose frente a el.

-ella debe ser muy importante para ti.- su voz era tímida, pero debía preguntar era la única forma de saber si era a ella a quien amaba tanto.

-Quien? A quien le dedico la canción?

-Si… ella… yo nunca te había visto así por nadie.- sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y miro hacia el suelo, en su cabeza sus inseguridades le gritaban que no era ella que perdía su tiempo, que se fuera de ahí, pero debía ser fuerte tenia que escucharlo.

-Ella no es para mi, es sencillamente perfecta.- le dijo tomando su barbilla para ver sus ojos.- y yo soy para ella un… bueno digamos que estoy lejos de su perfección, casi polos opuestos.

-Polos opuestos se atraen, y si ella te conociera la mitad de lo que te conozco yo, jamás podría rechazarte.- esto último la castaña lo balbuceo porque la cercanía que tenían no le permitía pensar en nada más que sus labios sobre los suyos.

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato. Ron lentamente soltó sus manos para posar una de ellas en su cintura y la otra comenzó a acariciar el mechón de cabello que se escapaba de su oreja y cubría el rostro de ella en el que se quería perder.

Ella acaricio el rostro de el y su otra mano se deslizaba entre el cuello y el cabello de nuestro pelirrojo, ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto de sus ojos y el silencio era el antagonista perfecto del latido de sus corazones.

Lentamente fueron rompiendo el pequeño espacio que los separaba, fueron cerrando sus ojos y al sentir el contacto de sus labios, respiraron profundamente, llenando sus sentidos del perfume de sus cuerpos y completaron el tan esperado beso de ambos transportándolos a otro lugar o eso creían ellos… sus cuerpos se unían cada vez mas al mismo ritmo con que sus besos aumentaban de intensidad, después de un tiempo y lamentándolo ambos se separaron lentamente.

-no te imaginas, la cantidad de veces que me imagine este momento.- dijo ron con una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazándola por la espalda mirando ambos el lago

-mmm… y la chica perfecta no se pondrá celosa si se entera.- dijo Hermione con una risa coqueta.

-Jajaja… bueno creo que ya no es tan perfecta.- dijo Ron con cara de decepción

-Ah? Perdón?.- la castaña se dio vuelta rápidamente, y lo miro asustada

-Eso que ya no es tan perfecta, en el momento en el que besa a un… "personaje como yo"

-RON!! Como se te ocurre decir eso… para mi no hay nadie mas perfecto que tu, eres todo lo que quiero, además yo tampoco soy perfecta, que me vaya bien es una cosa pero solo porque estad…

Pero fue interrumpida por un rápido beso de Ron, sabia que si no estaría dándole un sermón hasta mañana y quería tenerla aferrada a él el mayor tiempo posible ya habrá momentos para sermones… ella siempre encontrara y el siempre meterá la pata, es parte de la naturaleza.

Besame, intoxícame,

Ya no me importa ser,

Un ser sin alma atrápame.

Besame, hipnotizame,

Ya no me importa más,

Róbame el alma hechizame.

Besame, idiotízame,

Ya no me importa ser,

Un ser sin alma atrápame.

**Fin.-**

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo escribi una noche mientras estudiaba cosa que tambien deberia hacer ahora ...**

**en fin ... me encanta esta pareja , es mi primer song fic y creo que no sera el ultimo, quien sabe solo mi loca cabeza  
muchas gracais de ante mano por los reviews...**

**estaba pensando en continuarla, pero va a depender de ustedes, si vale la pena o no. **

**aun triste, por no poder leer aun el 7° libro **

**que esten bien **

**flor de invierno.- con un grave problema con fisiologia animal :S tengo certamen y no e estudiado mucho adivinen porque :S sip eso mismo **


End file.
